objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
ROTBFDIWP
ROTBFDIWP (short for Return of the Battle for Dream Island Water Park!) is the second season of TBFDIWP. Like the previous season, it is a camp. It features contestants from eight different object shows, along with RCs from the previous season. Announcer (from BFDI) is the host. Contestants Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Snowflake - Nemolee.exe - 1st place -8- Firey.png|Firey - TheTwistedMangle - 2nd place Book N2.png|Book - NahuelFire39 - 3rd place Ruby happy.png|Ruby - Nemolee.exe - 4th place LoserBFB.png|Loser - Nemolee.exe - 5th place Flower Grassy New Bodie.png|Flower Grassy - Cutiesunflower - 6th place Suitcase2017.png|Suitcase - Cutiesunflower - 7th place Baseball Cap (TBFDIWP).png|Baseball Cap - Nemolee.exe - 8th place Casey.png|Casey - U4Again - 9th place PPB New Idle.png|Ping-Pong Ball - NahuelFire39 - 10th place Leafy is here.png|Leafy - BrownFamily1108 - 11th place Melony's New Pose.png|Melony - AlexAnimations0421 - 12th place Tiki-0.png|Tiki - Nemolee.exe - 13th place Taco2017Pose.png|Taco - Cutiesunflower - 14th place YinYang2017Pose.png|Yin-Yang - U4Again - 15th place Pearly New Idle.png|Pearly - U4Again - 16th place TennisBallShocke.png|Tennis Ball - Cutiesunflower - 17th place Paintbrush2017.png|Paintbrush - TheRobloxianGuy67 - 18th place Ice Cube run.png|Ice Cube - Cutiesunflower - 19th place Rose (BFTC).png|Rose - IWuvChocolate - 20th place Smiling Marble.png|Marble - AwesomeAquamarine - 21st place Nicey (BFTC).png|Nicey - Polarjack77 - 22nd place 170px-Puffball voting.png|Puffball - AwesomeAquamarine - 23rd place Top Hat FR.png|Top Hat - Cutiesunflower - 24th place 183px-Snowglobe Pose.png|Snowglobe - PikminComet - 25th place Episodes #/Teams for Two/ #/Test Quest/ #/Piece of Cake/ #/A Guessing Game/ #/Overloaded!/ #/Shaking Things Up/ #/Captain Chaos/ #/RPS Rampage/ #/Dungeon Dangers/ #/Welcome Back/ #/Where's Lightbulb?/ #/Insectophobe's Nightmare 5/ #/The Teams are Gone/ #/Mystery Messages/ #/Quiz Quest/ #/Tile Trouble/ #/Prediction Friction/ #/Debut for You/ #/Pointless!/ #/Pizza Predicament/ #/Art Achievements/ #/Final Five Words of Wisdom/ #/Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Stare/ #/One Last Quiz/ #/And the Winner Is.../ Tokens Win Token (TBFDIWP).png|Win Token (green): Halves your dislikes when used. Immunity Token (TBFDIWP).png|Immunity Token (red): Gives you immunity when used. Lose Token (TBFDIWP).png|Lose Token (maroon): Automatically doubles your dislikes. Yoyle Token (TBFDIWP).png|Yoyle Token (purple): Turns you into metal when used. Completely useless. Gift Token.png|Gift Token (yellow): Use this to give one of your tokens to another contestant. Revenge Token (TBFDIWP).png|Revenge Token (cyan): takes half your votes and gives them to another contestant when used. Swap Token (TBFDIWP).png|Swap Token (blue): swaps your votes with those of a contestant of your choice when used. Acquire Token.png|Acquire Token (orange): When used, you acquire all tokens used by the other contestants during Cake at Stake. Theft Token (TBFDIWP).png|Theft Token (black): allows you to steal a token from another contestant. Preserve Token.png|Preserve Token (white): When used with another token, you may keep the other token. First Token (TBFDIWP).png|First Token (brown): The first dislike is the only dislike that counts when used. Estimation Token.png|Estimation Token (fuchsia): When used, you must guess how many dislikes you got. The difference between your guess and the actual number of dislikes you got becomes your new dislike total. Season 3 Main article: BFTWP Category:TBFDIWP Category:ROTBFDIWP Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI Camps Category:BFDIA Camps Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Camps Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:BOTO Category:Object Overload Category:Object Mayhem Category:Battle for the Copper Category:OC Camps Category:Object Trek Category:The Color Challenge Category:Crossovers